Mis dudas sobre Steven Universe
by Yiyika1929
Summary: Curioso título en realidad. ¿De qué se trata este fic? Pues es simple: Todos en algún momento hemos tenido una que otra duda sobre Steven Universe, así que he decidido reunir todo lo que se sobre esta serie para responder todas las preguntas que me hagan, en forma de drabbles. Así que… Pasen, dejen su review con su pregunta, y yo me encargo de los drabbles.
1. Prologo

Mis dudas sobre Steven Universe

Disclaimer: Steven Universe y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y no me pertenecen.

 **Nota importante ¡No saltar, please!**

¡Hola chicos y chicas! Aquí está su amiga yiyika1929, trayéndoles mi nuevo proyecto: Mis dudas sobre Steven Universe. Summary: Curioso título en realidad. ¿De qué se trata este fic? Pues es simple: Todos en algún momento hemos tenido una que otra duda sobre Steven Universe, así que he decidido reunir todo lo que se sobre esta serie para responder todas las preguntas que me hagan, en forma de drabbles. Así que… Pasen, dejen su review con su pregunta, y yo me encargo de los drabbles.

¡Soy principiante, aconsejenme si no les gusta algo!

Y en cuanto a los seguidores de mi otra historia (Bio-life: el inicio de una nueva era), no se preocupen, pronto saldra el capitulo once. Pero por ahora quisiera empezar con mi nueva historia. Se preguntaran porque no actualizo desde hace tanto tiempo. Pues la verdad es que cuando entre a clases todo fue un desastre. Me meti en varios problemas, y las tareas me quitaban mucho tiempo. Por tanto, ahora que tengo un par de dias libres intentare actualizar la historia y empezar con este nuevo proyecto (la razon del nuevo proyecto: queria ampliar mi panorama) pero una cosa: cuando se me acaben estos dias no estoy segura de cuando podre actualizar de nuevo, pero intentare hacerlo pronto. ¡No se preocupen! ¡La secundaria no podra detenerme!

Y como eso es todo. Gente bonita: Aquí está el fanfic.

* * *

Prologo: Una muestra de humanidad.

Tiempo: Se sitúa después de Log Date 7 15 2.

-Es increíble.- susurro la gema de piel verde.- ¡Atrapada en esta miserable roca para siempre!

-Creí que eso ya no te importaba.- dijo el pequeño humano junto a ella.

-No me importaba. Pero… Creí que podría… Adaptarme a los cambios de este planeta.- exclamo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-¿Cambios?- pregunto el humano.

-Si.- respondió la gema.

-¿Qué clase de cambios?- le pregunto mientras miraba como la gema se sentaba junto a él y volvía a agachar la cabeza.

-Pues… esos que tu llamas "noche y día".- la gema simplemente queria distraer al humano de la verdadera razón. Pero esa frase no evito que dijera la verdadera razón.-Y al… hecho de que ahora soy…-

-¿Una Crystal Gem?- completo el humano.

-Si…- exclamo con la cabeza agachada.

-Esa no es la razón por la que estamos aquí.- la repentina frase hizo que la gema levantase rápidamente la cabeza y lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres con la razón?- la gema estaba demasiado intrigada.

-Sabes muy bien a que me refiero Peridot.- le dijo el humano de nombre Steven.

-Si…- respondió la gema de nombre Peridot.

-¿Te sucede algo Peridot?- la interrogo Steven.

-¿Por qué lo dices Steven?- Peridot simplemente quería evitar aquella pregunta.

-Primero me trajiste aquí. Luego te enojas sin razón alguna. Después te pones triste, también sin razón alguna. Y ahora ni siquiera me respondes.- sentencio el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie.-Tú no eres así Peridot.-

-Ya lo sé Steven.- respondió Peridot.-Es solo que… ¡Mírame! ¡Soy una traidora! ¡Traicione a Diamante Amarillo! ¡La insulte! ¡Si el Cluster no acaba conmigo ella lo hara!-

-Peridot…- el pelinegro se había quedado mudo ante aquellas palabras. ¿No lo había resuelto ya con Garnet? Y algo aun mas importante: ¿Peridot compartia abiertamente sus sentimientos?

-¿Qué hago Steven?- la pregunta tomo por sorpresa al humano.

-Creí que ya lo habías resuelto.- exclamo mientras se volvía a sentar.

-En parte sí, pero… me preocupa lo que pase después.- exclamo la gema mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otra parte, quería evitar la mirada del chico.

-¿Ah?- el humano se encontraba confundido ante tal respuesta.

-Es que… ¿Qué pasa si no podemos detener al Cluster? ¿Y si logra emerger? ¿Y si destruye el planeta? ¿Y si nos-

-Shh.- la gema fue tomada desprevenida por aquel acto, Steven la estaba abrazando, aquella accion hizo que sus mejillas se tintaran de un ligero color azul.-No te preocupes Peridot. Todo se resolverá.-

-¿Y si no es así?- pregunto la gema mientras disolvía el abrazo, sin éxito.

-Sera así.- le respondió Steven con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Ah?- ahora era la gema quien estaba confundida.

-Solo confía en mi Peridot… Pronto todo se resolverá.- por alguna razón aquellas palabras la habían tranquilizado.

-¿Pero y Diamante Amarillo?- Steven abrió los ojos.

-¿Diamante Amarillo?- no entendía la razón de esa pregunta.

-¡Ella me odia!- esa frase era algo lógico en Peridot, el simplemente creía que ella había olvidado o superado esa parte.

-Tal vez.- la miro a los ojos.-Pero hiciste lo que debiste. No era correcto lo que estaba haciendo ella.- Peridot simplemente volvió a agachar la cabeza.-Hiciste lo correcto.- volvió a levantar la cabeza.

-En eso tienes razón Steven.- exclamo la gema con la cabeza en alto.

-¿Entonces para esto me trajiste aquí?- le pregunto el chico.

-Si.- le respondió rápidamente la gema.

-Si me hubieras dicho que solo querías hablar, lo hubiera hecho. No era necesario que hicieras todo esto.- exclamo el humano mientras disolvía el abrazo, dejando a Peridot libre.

-¿Qué? ¿Traerte al techo de esta arcaica e inestable estructura que tu llamas "granero"?- exclamo la gema mientras hacia un gesto de duda.

-No.- hizo una pausa.-Despertarme a media noche, arrastrarme hasta subir al techo, e insultar a Perla y Amatista porque intentaron detenerte, Peridot.- la gema solo se encogió de hombros.

-C-Cierto.- tartamudeo Peridot.- ¿Tú crees que me perdonen?-

-Lo harán. Luego de que te disculpes.- exclamo el pelinegro en tono serio.

-Comprendo.- exclamo la gema mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-En ese caso.- exclamo el chico mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía el polvo de su ropa.-Me voy a dormir Peridot. Todavía hay mucho trabajo que hacer, y no quiero atrasarlas con la construcción del taladro.- exclamo mientras se ponía en marcha.

-Tú nunca nos atrasarías Steven.- la frase hizo que el pelinegro se parase en seco.-Si no hubiese sido por ti quizá nunca hubiéramos podido empezar con la construcción del taladro en primer lugar.- el susodicho volteo a ver a la gema, quien ahora se encontraba sentada tranquilamente mirando el cielo nocturno.-Si no hubiese sido por ti quizás nunca hubiera podido convencer a las otras de que podían confiar en mí.- volteo a verlo.-Si no hubiera sido por ti quizá nunca hubiera sabido de este lado de la… tierra.-

-Peridot…- el pelinegro se volvió a sentar junto a ella.

-Gracias por tu muestra de... Huma... Nidad… Steven.- le dijo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera.

-Se llama abrazo Peridot.- le respondió Steven.

-Pues… gracias por tu… Abrazo.- exclamo tímidamente la gema, para luego abrazarlo, tomandolo por sorpresa.

-De nada Peridot.- exclamo el pelinegro mientras correspondía el abrazo.-De nada.-

...

...

...

 _Un abrazo, una muestra de humanidad._

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el prólogo (por así decirlo) de mi pequeño proyecto. Quería hacer un pequeño One-Shot de Steven y Peridot para iniciar la historia. Y si les gusto, ¡dejen sus reviews!

Porque esto acaba de empezar…

 _-yiyika1929._


	2. Convivencia familiar

Mis dudas sobre Steven Universe

Disclaimer: Steven Universe y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y no me pertenecen.

¡Hola compañeros y compañeras! Aquí está su amiga yiyika1929 trayéndoles el primer drabble oficial de mi peculiar proyecto sobre Steven Universe. Este drabble va dedicado a Boonnybell, y también es una respuesta para su pregunta: ¿Cómo se llevarían Zafiro, Rubí, y Steven en un día dedicado solo a divertirse? ¿Y también como se llevarían con Perla y Amatista? Sinceramente son dos preguntas, pero la verdad eso no importa, lo importante es que me dejaste un review con tu pregunta y me alentaste a seguir con el proyecto, y eso quiero agradecértelo muchísimo, reviews como los tuyos son los que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, gracias.

Ahora, regresando con el fanfic, les quisiera decir que…: ¡Aquí está el fanfic!

* * *

Drabble No. 1: Convivencia familiar.

Tiempo: Se sitúa después de Steven's Birthday.

-Y… Jaque mate.- exclamo Connie mientras terminaba de mover la última pieza en el tablero de ajedrez.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es impresionante Connie!- le dijo asombrado Steven, quien se encontraba jugando ajedrez con ella en el patio frontal del granero.

-Gracias Steven, pero es solo ajedrez. No es tan interesante en realidad.- le respondió cortésmente la pelinegra.

-Sí, pero… tú lo haces interesante.- exclamo Steven, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Mh.- Connie se sonrojo levemente por aquel comentario.-G-Gracias, Steven.-

-Oh… Am… ¿D-De nada?- el ambiente se había puesto algo pesado.

-Y… ¿Dónde están las chicas?- pregunto Connie luego de un largo rato.

-Oh… Am… No lo sé, no las he visto mucho desde que volví a tener… Catorce.- le respondió sinceramente el pelinegro.

-Si… Me preocupaste mucho cuando te convertiste en un… Bebe, Steven.- exclamo la pelinegra.

-A nosotras también nos preocupó, Steven.- exclamo una voz proveniente del interior del granero.

-¿Q-Quien es?- pregunto asustado Steven.

-Tranquilo.- exclamo la misma voz mientras se acercaba a los dos jóvenes.

-¡¿Zafiro?!- grito asombrado Steven mientras se ponía de pie.

-Y Rubí, Steven. No te olvides de mí.- exclamo Rubí mientras se paraba al lado de la gema azul.

-Whoah.- dijo asombrado Steven.- ¿Qué hacen aquí las dos?-

-Luego de verte convertido en un bebe nos separamos para ver si te encontrabas bien, y también para decirte feliz cumpleaños.- le respondió algo apenada Zafiro.

-Aunque llegamos algo tarde.- exclamo Rubí.

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que ¡están aquí!- grito alegremente Steven.

-¡STEVEN!- gritaron Amatista y Perla al unísono, para luego llegar corriendo al lugar donde estaban los dos jóvenes y las dos gemas.

-¿Perla y Amatista, donde estaban?- les pregunto extrañada Connie.

-Estábamos revisando como iba el progreso con el taladro, cuando escuchamos a Steven gritando y creímos que algo los estaba atacando o quizás algo peor.- le respondió Perla.

-¡Hey P! Mira son Zafiro y Rubí.- grito con emoción Amatista.

-¿Zafiro y Rubí? ¿Por eso gritabas Steven?- le pregunto Perla al chico.

-Sí, es que es increíble que se hayan des-fusionado para divertirse un rato con Connie y conmigo.- dijo alegremente el susodicho.

-¿Divertirnos?- dijo extrañada Rubí.

-Eso sería agradable Steven.- respondió felizmente Zafiro.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Tú qué opinas Connie?- le pregunto el pelinegro a la chica.

-Pues… Me parece bien, siempre quise conocer un poco más a Zafiro y a Rubí.- exclamo sinceramente la pelinegra.

-En ese caso yo propongo que Zafiro, Connie y Perla jueguen al ajedrez. Y Rubí, Amatista y yo, juguemos al ¡lanzamiento de frutas!- grito alegremente Steven.

-Me parece bien.- dijo Zafiro.- ¿Tu qué opinas Perla?-

-Pues… Sería una gran oportunidad para pulir mis habilidades en el ajedrez.- dijo confiadamente la Crystal Gem.

-Bien, ¿comenzamos a jugar?- pregunto Connie.

-¡Si! ¡Yo me anoto! ¡Me encanta el lanzamiento de frutas!- grito Amatista.

-¿Lanzamiento de frutas?- pregunto Rubí, mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-Oh te encantara Rubí, es muy entretenido.- le dijo Steven.

-S-Supongo.- respondió Rubí.

Más tarde

-Jaque Mate.- exclamo Zafiro mientras hacia su movimiento ganador.

Al mismo tiempo, Rubí lanzaba una sandía al aire y luego antes de que cayera al suelo, la atravesó con su guantelete.-JA-ja. ¿Qué tal?- dijo de forma victoriosa Rubí.

-Whoah.- dijeron al unísono Steven y Connie, asombrados por las acciones de las dos gemas.

-Buen trabajo.- dijeron al unísono Perla y Amatista aprobando las acciones de ambas gemas.

-Quien diría que tendríamos una buena… Convivencia familiar.- dijeron al mismo tiempo Rubí y Zafiro, satisfechas por haber pasado un buen día sin ninguna sorpresa.

…

…

…

 _Una simple tarde de diversión, puede ser la excusa perfecta para una convivencia familiar._

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo o mejor dicho el drabble de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben si les gusta la temática de mi proyecto, pueden participar. ¡Lean, comenten, y yo me encargo de los drabbles!

Oh, y… Sé que está un poco gastado el hecho de que Rubí y Zafiro aparezcan en medio del cumpleaños de Steven, pero bueno, solo se me ocurría un momento en donde las cuatro gemas y el pequeño Steven más Connie, pudieran convivir. Y como saben agregue a Connie, porque bueno ella se encontraba ahí en el cumpleaños de Steven, además no se me ocurría alguien mejor para convivir con Rubí y Zafiro, sin mencionar que una de las escenas de mi otro fanfic me hizo pensar mucho en el inicio de este drabble: la partida de ajedrez de Connie y Steven. Y la posterior jugada maestra de Zafiro, bueno he estado pensando que quizás gano la partida contra Connie con su visión futura o… Tal vez no, nunca se sabe…

Pero en fin. Como ya no tengo nada más que decir: ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

 _-yiyika1929._


	3. Sueños recelosos

Mis dudas sobre Steven Universe

Disclaimer: Steven Universe y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y no me pertenecen.

¡Hola chicos y chicas! Aquí está su amiga yiyika1929 trayéndoles el segundo drabble de mi peculiar proyecto sobre Steven Universe. Este drabble va dedicado a TrubKO33, y también es una respuesta para su pregunta: ¿Qué pasaría si Lapis estuviera con Steven y Connie por un tiempo? Mmm, es un poco complicada esa pregunta, ¿La razón?; pues simplemente porque sería literalmente imposible ver a Lapis Lazuli con un ser humano… Que no fuera hibrido… Porque como se sabe Lapis Lazuli tolera el hecho de estar con Steven, pero él no es un ser humano completo es mitad gema, así que literalmente Lapis Lazuli no ha estado al lado de un ser humano en todo el transcurso de la serie… Por así decirlo.

Pero en fin, estuve calibrando mi cerebro todo este tiempo, y gracias a un resfriado repentino que me dio hace un par de días descubrí la perfecta trama para este drabble, ¡Agradézcanselo al resfriado!, el me dio la respuesta… Creo…

Así que TrubKO33, ¡Gracias por tu review!, creí que mi proyecto no recibiría tanto apoyo, pero veo que estaba equivocada, ¡Muchísimas gracias! Espero poder seguir escribiendo y respondiendo preguntas.

Pero en fin, creo que hoy me sobrepase escribiendo mis notas de autora previas al drabble, así que sin más preámbulo: ¡Aquí está el fanfic!

* * *

Drabble No. 2: Sueños recelosos.

Tiempo: Se sitúa después de Derríbalo Chile.

-¿Así que puedes comunicarte con Lapis Lazuli cuando duermes?- le pregunto la chica de pelo negro y piel morena quien se encontraba sentada sobre una cama, al chico mitad humano y mitad gema que se encontraba sentado en el suelo al lado de la cama colocando un saco de dormir.

-Algo así, aun no entiendo como puede ser posible, pero lo es.- le respondió el pelinegro mientras terminaba de colocar el saco de dormir.

-Steven, no debiste haberte molestado en venir a dormir a mi casa, en vez de ir a esa misión en la jungla con Garnet, Amatista y Perla.- le respondió la chica mientras veía al pelinegro levantarse del suelo para después sacudirse su ropa, luego este simplemente se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a su amiga.

-Bueno no me perdí de nada realmente, ni siquiera recuerdo si me dijeron que iba a ser en la jungla realmente. Pero no importa, después de todo tu estas resfriada y tenía que asegurarme que estuvieras bien, Connie.- le respondió sinceramente Steven mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa, Connie solo se limitó a sonreír levemente.

Más tarde esa noche

Connie se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, mientras que Steven tenia algunos problemas para conciliar el sueño, _-Tengo insomnio.- fue lo primero que paso por la mente del pelinegro._ Y era que se había pasado toda la noche girandose repetidas veces dentro de su saco de dormir. Finalmente se giró por última vez, puesto que luego se quedó profundamente dormido, parecía como si por fin hubiera podido conciliar el sueño, pero no porque estuviera cansado, sino porque había interceptado otro sueño compartido con Lapis Lazuli.

Luego de un par de minutos de silencio completo en la habitación de Connie, Steven comenzó a murar cosas inentendibles producto del sueño compartido que estaba teniendo. Los murmullos despertaron a la pelinegra, quien al escuchar los quejidos de Steven se bajó de la cama y fue a verlo, con tantos murmullos esta creyó que él estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla. Pesadilla de la cual quería despertarlo, aun cuando no fuera así realmente.

Pero el destino le jugo una jugarreta, ya que Steven se giró dentro de su saco de dormir, lo cual Connie aprovecho para intentar despertarlo, sin embargo no esperaba que la gema del pelinegro comenzará a brillar repentinamente, envolviéndola en un haz de luz, provocando que cayera rendida sobre el suelo de la habitación, para luego dormirse profundamente.

Mientras, en el sueño compartido

-¡Pero Lapis, debes dejar que te ayude! ¡No puedes seguir soportando así a Jasper y a esta extraña fusión que es Malachite!- le grito el pelinegro a la gema azul.

-¡No! ¡Escúchame Steven! ¡La única forma en que puedes ayudarme es apartándote de mí!- le respondió gritando la gema azul.

-¡Pero Lapis! ¡Yo solo quiero! ¡Yo solo quiero! Ayudarte…- dijo tristemente el pelinegro mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-¡Steven!- grito alguien desde la distancia.

-¿Ah?- exclamaron extrañados la gema y el chico mientras volteaban en la dirección de dónde provenía ese grito, muy lejos a la distancia pudieron distinguir una silueta femenina acercándose, quien al final resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Connie.

-¡¿C-Connie?!- dijo extrañado Steven.- ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí?!

-Eso quisiera saber, lo último que se es que estaba intentando despertarte porque estabas teniendo una pesadilla, te giraste, tu gema empezó a brillar, luego creo que me desmaye y termine a- Connie vio a Lapis Lazuli.-qui.

-Oh, bueno… Es algo extraño pero… Creo que este sueño compartido es tan poderoso que logro atraparte a ti también.- le respondió el pelinegro a la pelinegra.-Tal vez mi gema sirvió de conductor para transportarte a ti también a este loco sueño.-

-P-Posiblemente.- tartamudeo Connie.

-¡Ash!- gruño Lapis.- ¡Cómo es posible que una humana haya podido haber terminado aquí tambien! ¡Ya de por si es difícil mantener a Steven lejos de aquí! ¡No quiero tener que lidiar con otro ser que ronda mis sueños también! ¡No quiero ser recelosa con mis sueños! ¡Pero ya estoy cansada de que los invadan en primer lugar! ¡Así que… ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

En la habitación de Connie

Steven y Connie despertaron respirando entrecortadamente, aquel sueño había sido horrible, y algo agotador. Y quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado después, sino los hubiese expulsado Lapis de el. Connie simplemente respiro hondo y dijo: -Lapis Lazuli tiene unos sueños muy recelosos.- a lo cual Steven solo asintió.

…

…

…

 _El hecho de no querer recibir ayuda, abecés obliga a ciertos seres a tener sueños recelosos._

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el drabble de hoy, lamento la tardanza pero he tenido algunos problemas organizando mi tiempo, y ya saben que bueno… Yo siempre tiendo a escribir y subir mis fanfics los días que tengo libres. Y como hoy no había clases en mi escuela porque no había agua, aproveche para escribir este drabble, y bueno… El resfriado me quito mi breve pero poderoso bloqueo de escritora, el hecho de tener que poner a Connie y a Lapis en el mismo lugar me provoco ese bloqueo, pero ahora que estoy libre de él, puedo seguir escribiendo con tranquilidad, y ya saben: Si quieren participar en mi proyecto solo dejen su review con su pregunta, sugerencia o duda, y yo me encargo de responderlo con mis exagerados drabbles.

¡Oh! Y si se preguntan la razón de porque la gema de Steven sirve de conector para los sueños de Connie y Lapis, pues yo prefiero creer que las gemas sirven como conectores para los sueños de las formas físicas de las propias gemas, y al estar cerca Connie cuando Steven estaba vinculando su sueño con el de Lapis, ese mismo sueño logro atraparla gracias a la gema de Steven, ya que Steven es mitad humano, y si no me creen entonces como creen el hecho de que Steven y Connie pueden fusionarse ¿Ah? Ser hibrido deja muchos enigmas, enigmas que ni siquiera las Crystal Gems han podido resolver. Aunque este drabble es solo una teoría, tal vez sea una correcta, ¿pero quién sabe? Aún no ha terminado la serie, y yo aún tengo muchas preguntas y enigmas para Rebecca Sugar, que de seguro se responderán con el tiempo.

Y como ya no tengo nada más que decir: ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente drabble!

 _-yiyika1929._


	4. Una extraña charla

Mis dudas sobre Steven Universe

Disclaimer: Steven Universe y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y no me pertenecen.

¡Hola amigos y amigas! Aquí está su amiga yiyika1929 trayéndoles el tercer drabble de mi peculiar proyecto sobre Steven Universe. Este drabble va dedicado a Lau, y también es una respuesta para su pregunta: ¿Como sería si Jasper y Garnet tuvieran una charla para entenderse la una a la otra? ¿O quizá un momento para que hablen sin discutir? Muy interesante tu pregunta, ya que al igual que la del anterior drabble, es literalmente difícil de responder. Ya que como sabemos, las únicas dos o tres veces que hemos visto a Jasper, ella se encontraba muuuuuuuy lejos de Garnet, bueno solamente en derríbalo chile, pero tenía ganas de exagerar. Afortunadamente gracias al resfriado que me dio hace un par de días (si, lo mencione de nuevo), tuve una buena idea para hacer la trama del drabble anterior; y gracias a ese drabble, hoy tuve la idea perfecta para la trama o la historia de este tercer drabble.

Así que agradézcanselo al… Drabble anterior, por darme la idea perfecta para el drabble de hoy. Y ya sabrán que tanto el prólogo, como el drabble No. 1, y el No. 2, no tienen relación alguna entre sí; sin embargo el drabble de hoy si tiene relación con el anterior o el No. 2, este de hoy es como una continuación o secuela del anterior, nada más que ambos tienen una par de días de diferencia, ósea: Que el drabble No. 3 ocurre más o menos dos días después del anterior, ya que como todos habremos intuido Steven le conto a la Crystal Gems lo que sucedió en casa de Connie, y bla, bla, bla. Por tanto ellas, queriendo ayudar a Lapis Lazuli, a evitar que se vuelva loca (aunque "técnicamente" ya lo está), en el fondo del mar, con Jasper, utilizaron la gema de Steven para entrar en ese "supuesto sueño compartido" para ayudarla, y salvarla, de Jasper, y del terrible sufrimiento que es estar fusionada con ella. Pero sobre todo lo hicieron para que la fusión Malachite no les cause problemas en un futuro cercano (lo que es muy posible).

Peeeero en fin. Volvi a sobrepasarme con mis notas de autora previas al drabble, y he revelado "información confidencial". En fin. Si aún desean leer el drabble pueden hacerlo, y ya saben yo aprecio un montón los reviews que me mandan. Ya que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo y a pensar: ¡Hey! Tu historia no es tan mala. Así que Lau, muchísimas gracias por tu review, yo acepto las sugerencias de cualquiera que se atreva a escribirme un review, aun cuando ese alguien este subscrito o no a Fanfiction Net, así que sin querer ofender a nadie, ¡Muchísimas gracias! por apoyarme en este proyecto que creí que no tendría para nada éxito.

Así que para no alargarlo más: ¡Aquí está el fanfic!

* * *

Drabble No. 3: Una extraña charla.

Tiempo: Se sitúa después del drabble No. 2, sueños recelosos.

-Si puedes comunicarte con Lapis Lazuli a través de tus sueños… Quizás podríamos ayudarla, e impedir que Malachite nos cause problemas.- dijo la gema de piel blanca, Perla.

-No es solo eso Perla, Malachite es una fusión inestable hecha de odio y dolor, si Lapis ha perdido ya o no el control de ella, significa que no solo nos podría causar problemas, sino que podría interferir gravemente con la mente y la forma de pensar de ella y Jasper. Si no están conscientes de lo que hacen, quien sabe qué clase de atrocidades podrían llegar a hacer, si lograran escapar del fondo del océano.- dijo seriamente y algo preocupada Garnet.

-En ese caso, porque no entramos en el sueño de Lapis, y le pateamos el trasero a ella y a Jasper, antes de que enloquezcan.- exclamo con determinación Amatista.

-Porque no es tan sencillo Amatista.- exclamo Perla.-Si entramos así, sin un plan apropiado podríamos perder la única oportunidad que tenemos de ayudarla.-

-Sí, pero…

-¡Chicas! ¡Chicas!- interrumpió Steven a Amatista.-Porque simplemente no entramos en el sueño de Lapis, y hablamos con Jasper. Si hablamos con ella quizás podamos convencerla de que ayude a Lapis, además si hablamos con Lapis directamente de seguro nos expulsara instantáneamente de su sueño, como lo ha hecho antes conmigo. ¿Qué piensan al respecto?-

Las tres gemas simplemente se miraron unas a otras por un momento, luego de un rato de silencio Garnet decidió hablar:-Está bien Steven, seguiremos tu plan. Hablaremos con Jasper.-

-¡Bien! Entonces vamos.- exclamo el pelinegro mientras caminaba en dirección a su cama.

-¡Steven espera! ¿Ahora?- pregunto confundida Perla, el chico simplemente se volteo y le respondió.

-Sí, ahora. Hoy en el desayuno bebí un litro completo de leche tibia, y me comí una caja entera de galletas dulces con extra mantequilla, estoy listo para dormir.- exclamo alegremente Steven mientras esbozaba una sonrisa amable.

Las gemas no tuvieron otra opción más que seguirlo escaleras arriba hasta su cama, una vez ahí Steven se recostó sobre su cama, cerro los ojos y se quedó dormido casi instantáneamente, las tres gemas pusieron cada una su mano derecha sobre la gema de Steven, esta empezó a emitir un brillo cegador, las tres Crystal Gems cerraron brevemente sus ojos para no quedar ciegas por aquel brillo resplandeciente, antes de caer rendidas al suelo, para luego dormirse cada una profundamente.

En el sueño compartido

Steven abrió los ojos, se encontraba junto a Perla y Amatista, ambas gemas abrieron los ojos encontrándose con una enorme oscuridad sobre sus cabezas, y muchísima agua bajo sus pies, rápidamente miraron los alrededores pero se encontraron con lo mismo: Agua y obscuridad. Ambas se percataron de que Garnet no se encontraba con ellas.

-¿Y Garnet?- exclamaron al unísono Perla y Amatista.

-Estaba con nosotros hace un momento. ¿Dónde estará?- dijo intrigado Steven.

En otra parte del sueño compartido

Garnet abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la imagen que menos quería ver, Jasper con los brazos encadenados por cadenas de agua y una mirada con la que pareciera que pudiera asesinarla.

-¡QUE HACES TU AQUÍ!- grito enojada Jasper mientras saltaba para intentar atrapar a Garnet.

-Vine a ver a Lapis Lazuli, no a hablar contigo.- dijo seriamente la fusión.

-¡ELLA NO ESTA AQUÍ, ESTA EN OTRA PARTE DE ESTE MISERABLE SUEÑO! PIERDES TU TIEMPO AQUÍ.- le grito Jasper.

-Entiendo.- exclamo sinceramente Garnet, mientras caminaba pasando de largo a la enloquecida gema, al parecer iba a ver a Lapis Lazuli a como diera lugar.

-¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS? ¡TU Y YO TENEMOS ASUNTOS PENDIENTES!- exclamo enojada Jasper, quien intento saltar nuevamente para atrapar a Garnet, pero no lo consiguió. Las cadenas de agua en sus manos le dieron un tirón, impidiéndole avanzar.

-Sigues sin entender.- dijo aun de espaldas la fusión.

-¿AH?- gruño confundida la enloquecida gema.

-Aun no puedes entender que no importa lo que hagas, no podrás salir de aquí hasta que seas un poco más sensible con Lapis Lazuli.- exclamo neutralmente Garnet.

-Nunca lo seré, esa mocosa no es más que una decepción para las gemas. Al igual que tú y las otras "Crystal Gems". Son solo un chiste.- dijo ácidamente Jasper.

-Mh.- se volteo Garnet.-Lo serás, ya lo estas siendo ahora mismo conmigo.-

-Tal vez. De todas formas, gracias por la conversación, fue bueno hablar brevemente con alguien sin discutir. Solo espero que la expulsión no duela.- dijo serenamente Jasper mientras se sentaba sobre el suelo de agua.

-¿Expulsión?- dijo de forma confundida pero seriamente Garnet.

-Si. Lo que hace la mocosa cuando alguien invade sus sueños.- exclamo Jasper mientras miraba la oscuridad del cielo, Garnet también la observo, antes de que su cabeza empezara a doler y fuera expulsada del sueño.

En casa de Steven

-Uff, creo que nuestra conversación con Lapis no fue tan buena como creí que sería.- exclamo Perla.- ¿Y tú Garnet? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste en el sueño compartido de Lapis?

-Simplemente tuve una extraña charla con Jasper.- respondió simple y llanamente Garnet.

…

…

…

 _A veces el hecho de querer hablar con alguien medianamente cuerdo, te obliga a tener con tu peor enemigo o enemiga una extraña charla._

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el drabble de hoy, y ya saben: Si quieren participar de mi proyecto simplemente déjenme su review con su pregunta, yo la leeré, y les daré su respuesta en su respectivo tiempo.

Y eso es todo por hoy, y como tengo mucho sueño, y estoy que se me cierran los ojos, les diré que me pareció súper emocionante escribir este drabble, no paraba de escribir porque ¡Vaya! Tenía un montón de ideas para plasmar en este drabble. Me pareció súper divertido redactar una conversación entre Jasper y Garnet. Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado el drabble de hoy tanto como a mí, y no tengo absolutamente nada que decir, porque ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir al inicio.

Así que antes de irme les diré: ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente drabble! Que se tardara un tiempo en salir porque como dije anteriormente: Estoy teniendo ciertos problemillas con la escuela.

 _-yiyika1929._


	5. Una misión, una fusión

Mis dudas sobre Steven Universe

Disclaimer: Steven Universe y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y no me pertenecen.

¡Hola colegas y coleguitas! Aquí está su amiga yiyika1929 trayéndoles el cuarto drabble de mi peculiar proyecto sobre Steven Universe. Este drabble va dedicado Coco miu, y también es una respuesta para su pregunta: ¿Qué tal si Zafiro se fusiona con Amatista? Sería algo raro pero interesante. Claro sólo una fusión de Zafiro con Amatista, sólo ellas dos o una misión que trate de ellas. Es una pregunta muy interesante, ya he pensado mucho en ella y… Incluí las demás cosas del review, porque me parecían muy importantes e interesantes. Me gustó mucho que me dejaras este review Coco miu, ya que me alienta a seguir escribiendo ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Siguiendo con el tema, es muy importante destacar que no existe una fusión oficial de Zafiro y Amatista. Por tanto, por hoy dejara que ustedes, mis queridos lectores, imaginen la fusión de Zafiro y Amatista. Yo mientras dejara el final abierto a conclusiones. En otras palabras: Si, habrá una misión de Zafiro y Amatista. Pero dejara que ustedes dejen volar su imaginación con la fusión de ambas (ya que no habrá muchos detalles en el drabble sobre ella).

En cuanto a otros temas, también en este mismo review, Coco miu me dijo que León es capaz de viajar entre dimensiones. Esto en cierta forma es cierto, ya que León es capaz de crear portales interdimensionales con sus rugidos, para acceder a lugares en donde no hay portales de las Crystal Gems, como fue el caso de la armería de Rose Cuarzo, el Centro de Comunicaciones de las Gemas, y por supuesto el reciente viaje de las Crystal Gems a la Base Lunar abandonada de las Gemas del Planeta Madre. Muy buena información te lo agradezco muchísimo.

Entre otras cosas Reactive Cuarz dice: Deberías hacer una historia completa. Sí, yo quiero hacer una historia completa y de hecho ya estoy pensando en una, si quieren saber de qué se trata váyanse a mi perfil, en donde les dejare una lista de mis próximos proyectos, si les gustan o quieren darme una sugerencia, déjenme un review aquí en este fanfic con la información o escríbanme un mensaje como quieran, me sentiría muy feliz si mis ideas les parecen adecuadas. Uno de mis nuevos proyectos será de Steven Universe, y se situara en un universo paralelo, en un planeta llamado "Terrie", donde tanto humanos como gemas viven en armonía, si les interesa saber más, y quieren averiguar qué rol cumple nuestro querido protagonista en este fanfic, además del nombre del fanfic, pásense por mi perfil y lo sabrán.

Como me excedí, y demás… Bueno… Yo creo que ya hable de más, así que sin más preámbulos: ¡Aquí está el fanfic!

* * *

Drabble No. 4: Una misión, una fusión.

Tiempo: Se sitúa después de Pedido de Ayuda.

-¡¿Infantil?! ¡Yo no soy infantil!- le gritaba furiosa una gema de piel roja y pelo negro, a otra gema de piel azul y pelo blanco.

-Lo eres. Estas siéndolo en este preciso momento.- le respondió la gema de piel azul.-Nunca entiendes. Ya ni siquiera sé si de verdad te tomas las cosas enserio.-

-¡¿Tomarme las cosas enserio?! ¡Claro que me las tomo enserio!- le grito aún más furiosa la gema de pelo negro.

-Pues no lo aparentas. Más bien, me pareces mucho más infantil ahora que estás molesta por algo que tarde o temprano deberás hacer.- le respondió la gema de pelo blanco de forma neutral y serena.

-¡ASH!- gruño molesta la gema de piel roja.-¡Me voy! ¡Ya estoy harta de que me regañes Zafiro! ¡Me voy! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡ME VOY!-

-Rubí, debes de controlarte. Porque no mejor te quedas aquí cerca del caldero de lava y reflexionas un poco, mientras yo voy a la misión en el bosque de pinos con Amatista. ¿Qué te parece?- le dijo en un tono amable y dulce Zafiro.

-Muy bien. ¡Pero solo por hoy! No quiero que Perla se entere de que estamos "separadas" por lo de su engaño.- exclamo Rubí, un poco más calmada.- ¿Estas segura de que Perla no ira a la misión?-

-Claro que sí. Es lo que me dice mi visión futura. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- inquirió algo extrañada Zafiro.

-No, por nada. Es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento, es todo.- le respondió Rubí.

-No te preocupes Rubí.- exclamo Zafiro mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.-Todo estará bien. Tu solo intenta calmarte. Y después hablaremos. ¿De acuerdo?- Rubí solo asintió.-Muy bien. Me voy. Nos veremos luego.- exclamo tranquilamente Zafiro, para luego salir de aquella habitación del templo. A veces, no le gustaba mucho el hecho de ver tantas gemas corrompidas y encapsuladas en aquel lugar, le producía una especia de melancolía. Pero en fin, ahora solo debía preocuparse por el hecho de realizar bien su misión con Amatista. Después de todo, Steven estaba en el auto lavado con Greg, y Perla estaba muy pensativa y reflexiva en su cuarto.

En la misión

-Y… ¿Dónde está el monstruo?- le pregunto Amatista a Zafiro, llevaban caminando varias horas en círculos alrededor de ese bosque de pinos, por suerte era verano, si fuera invierno sería más difícil caminar por allí con nieve.

-Debería estar por aquí cerca.- le respondió neutralmente Zafiro.

-Entiendo.- dijo Amatista.-Y… ¿Van a-

-Perdonaremos a Perla, Amatista. Tarde o temprano lo haremos.- la interrumpió Zafiro.

-Y… ¿Rubí está de acuerdo?- le pregunto curiosa Amatista.

-No. Pero lo estará pronto.- exclamo neutralmente Zafiro.

-Hum… De acuerdo.- dijo melancólicamente Amatista. Este "asunto con Perla", empezaba a salirse de control. Y el hecho de que Garnet se hubiera separado, indicaba que era algo de que preocuparse. Aunque por el momento todo parecía estar bien. El tiempo paso, continuaron caminando, hasta que…-¡Oíste eso Zafiro! ¡Es el-

-El monstruo.- volvió a interrumpirla Zafiro.

-¡Vamos! ¡Hay que detener a esa cosa!- exclamo Amatista, para luego empezar a correr hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel ruido.

En la batalla

El monstruo se encontraba en un claro del bosque, era una especie de lobo gigante, tenía el pelaje negro y los ojos rojos, sus patas traseras y cola eran huesos, en la punta de su hocico no había una nariz, en su lugar había una gema redonda de color negro y gris que asemejaba una especie de nariz, tenía colmillos largos y afilados, orejas puntiagudas, y garras demasiado mortales.

-Soy yo, o este monstruo se parece a los de las películas de terror.- exclamo Amatista mientras invocaba su látigo.

-En efecto.- respondió Zafiro, mientras empezaba a flotar unos centímetros arriba del suelo.-Pero eso es discutible.-

-Bien. Lo indiscutible es que voy a-

-¡Amatista espera!- le grito Zafiro, Amatista volteo hacia ella.-Ese monstruo es demasiado grande y fuerte como para que alguna de las dos lo venza. Debemos fusionarnos si queremos acabar con el.-

-F-Fusionarnos… ¿Enserio?- exclamo incrédula Amatista.

-Si.- exclamo Zafiro mientras se acercaba a ella.-Tenemos que hacerlo si queremos vencerlo.- le tendió la mano izquierda.- ¿Aceptas?-

Amatista solo tomo la mano de la gema de piel azul, luego la jalo hacia ella, giro a Zafiro, y ambas comenzaron a bailar un vals lento, y luego sus cuerpos se convirtieron en luz. Ambas gemas se fusionaron. El monstruo entonces se acercó a la alta y recién fusionada gema de ojos azul oscuro y cabello turquesa; listo para atacar, el colosal lobo salto hacia la fusión, esta solo sonrió de lado antes de iniciar la pelea.

De regreso al templo

Zafiro entro al cuarto de las gemas encapsuladas, en donde una ansiosa Rubí la esperaba. La gema de piel azul traía consigo una burbuja, la cual contenia una gema ovalada de color negro grisáceo, se la entregó a la gema de piel roja, quien solo la miro de arriba a abajo.

-¿No pudiste transportarla al templo?- dijo algo molesta Rubí.

-No. Esta era la única forma de probar que la misión había sido un éxito.- exclamo algo feliz Zafiro.

-¿Y qué tal estuvo la misión?- pregunta la gema de cabello negro.

-Fue solo una misión, una fusión…- exclamo Zafiro, esperando que Rubí no escuchara la última parte.

…

…

…

 _Abecés uno está dispuesto a cumplir cualquier encargo, incluso una misión, una fusión._

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el drabble de hoy. Espero les haya gustado. Y ya saben: Si les gusta la idea de mi nuevo proyecto solo pásense por mi perfil, que dentro de poco se estrenara.

Y como me excedí bastante con la introducción solo les diré que: ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente drabble!

 _-yiyika1929._


	6. Un amor diferente

Mis dudas sobre Steven Universe

Disclaimer: Steven Universe y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y no me pertenecen.

¡Hola chicos y chicas! Aquí está su amiga yiyika1929 trayéndoles el quinto drabble de mi peculiar proyecto sobre Steven Universe. Este drabble va dedicado a Oranqua18, y también es una respuesta para su pregunta: ¿Qué pasaría si Peridot conociera a Rubí y a Zafiro? Porque conoce a Garnet pero no a las dos por separado. Algo muy cierto, Peridot no conoce a los dos por separado. ¡Gracias por tu review! Me gustan muchos los review como estos, ya que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.

También, en este mismo review Oranqua18, leí que querías que hiciera los capítulos más extensos. Lo siento, yo también deseo que los capítulos sean más extensos, pero los drabbles deben de ser cortos… Perdón…

En cuanto a lo de Peridot y Garnet, estuve pensando y creo que encontre el momento y el lugar adecuado para que Peridot conozca a Rubí y a Zafiro (es después del prólogo), sera una aparicion un tanto breve, pero servira para conocer un poco mas la relación de amistad que Peridot mantiene con nuestra fusión favorita.

Y bueno… Se preguntaran: ¿Por qué subes dos drabbles el mismo día? Pues bueno lo hago para compensar el hecho de que me tarde mucho tiempo en subir un nuevo drabble.

Y como no tengo nada más que decir, les digo queeee: ¡Aquí está el fanfic!

* * *

Drabble No. 5: Un amor diferente.

Tiempo: Se sitúa después del prólogo del fanfic.

-…Y no olvides que… ¡PERIDOT!- le grito una gema de piel blanca a Peridot.

-¿Ah?- Peridot se encontraba distraída.

-¿Me estas prestando atención?- le pregunto notablemente molesta la gema de piel blanca.

-Am… Si Perla, si.- exclamo distraídamente Peridot.

-Bien, porque después de lo que hiciste anoche he decidido castigarte.- exclamo Perla mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡¿QUE?! ¿Y eso porque?- pregunto confundida la gema de piel verde.

-¡Por habernos insultado!- le grito Amatista a Peridot mientras la señalaba.

-Oh… Jeje… Eso…- exclamo apenada Peridot.

-Si. Espero que estés arrepentida.- le dijo Amatista a Peridot.

-B-Bueno, en realidad y-yo…- ambas gemas la estaban fulminando con la mirada.-Ah…- suspiro.-D-De acuerdo, me quedare sentada en este taburete, hasta que… Pueda… ¿Disculparme?-

-Así está mejor. Y espero que hayas oído todas las reglas de tu castigo, que te dije antes.- le dijo enojada Perla a Peridot.

-D-De hecho, no escuche la última parte porque me llamaste la atención.- tartamudeo Peridot.

-Ah.- Perla se llevó una mano a la cara.-Te estaba diciendo que no olvides que debes de reflexionar sobre lo que hiciste ¿está bien?-

-S-Si…- respondió tartamudeando Peridot.

-Bien. Porque no lo pienso repetir.- exclamo Perla para luego caminar hacia el exterior del granero. (Y es que se encontraban en el interior de este).

-¡Espérame P! ¡No quiero quedarme aquí con Peridot!- grito Amatista para luego seguir a Perla hacia el exterior del granero.

-Ah.- suspiro Peridot.-Este planeta es detestable. Este granero es detestable. Mis compañeras de trabajo son detestables. No entiendo como lo soporta Steven. Ni tampoco sé porque siento una especie de… ¿Atracción afectiva hacia él? Ah.- volvió a suspirar, esta vez con pesadez.-Solo desearía saber que es este extraño sentimiento…-

Más tarde

-Mmm. Ah.- murmuro molesta Peridot.-Mmm. Ah…- volvio a murmurar con molestia.-MMM… ¡Ya no lo soporto más! ¡Estoy harta!- grito furiosa Peridot mientras se levantaba del taburete en el que estaba sentada.-No soporto a esas dos… Es increíble que una Perla me dé ¡Ordenes!- grito con furia Peridot mientras se dirigia hacia el exterior del granero.

-Hey Peridot.- exclamo una voz delante suyo.

-¿Ah?- Peridot miro hacia arriba, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Garnet.-Tu… ¿Qué haces aquí "Garnet"?-

-Te escuche hablar esta mañana con Perla y Amatista. ¿Está todo bien?- pregunto muy interesada la gema de pelo negro.

-Sí, bueno… La verdad no todo…- Garnet la miro de forma preocupada.-Estoy pensando que quizás estar aquí en la tierra me está empezando a volver… Loca…-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto Garnet mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura.

-Porque… Últimamente estoy sintiendo una especie de "atracción sentimental" hacia Steven y… ¿Tú crees que eso sea algo normal?- le pregunto Peridot mientras se rascaba el brazo.

-Estas enamorada, eso es normal. Todos sentimos amor alguna vez.- le contesto Garnet.

-¿Amor? No creo que sea… "Amor" o como sea, debe de ser otra cosa ¿No?- Garnet negó con la cabeza.

-Es amor. Yo podría decirte lo que es si quieres.- exclamo la gema de pelo negro para luego ponerse de pie.

-¿E-Enserio?- le pregunto algo confundida Peridot.

-Si. ¿Acaso quieres que te explique?- le pregunto la fusión a la gema de piel verde.

-S-Si, es decir. Mh.- se aclaró la garganta.-Si.-

-En ese caso.- Garnet se apartó un poco de ella.-Traeré a las dos gemas más calificadas para explicarte esto.-

-Espera. No te referirás a…- Peridot medito por un segundo lo que iba a hacer Garnet.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte. Todo saldrá bien.- exclamo la fusión, para luego hacer que su cuerpo se transformara en luz.

-No me preocupo por ti, sino por mí.- exclamo Peridot para luego taparse los ojos con su antebrazo, aquella luz le molestaba un poco. Cuando finalmente esa luz ceso, y Peridot aparto su antebrazo de sus ojos, no pudo creer lo que veía. Ante ella estaban dos gemas de su tamaño, una de piel roja y pelo negro y otra de piel azul y pelo blanco.-U-Ustedes dos. Y-Yo…-

-No tienes por qué asustarte Peridot.- exclamo Zafiro mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Sí, no tienes por qué asustarte.- exclamo Rubí mientras se acercaba también a ella.

-No me asuste, yo ya las había visto antes cuando las tome de prisioneras junto con Jasper, pero no me había dado tiempo de conocerlas realmente.- exclamo Peridot mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Peridot, ya eso quedo en el pasado.- le dijo Zafiro, para luego colocar su mano sobre el hombro de la gema de piel verde.

-Sí, todos cometemos errores. Alguna vez. Pero eso no importa siempre y cuando tú ya lo hayas olvidado.- le dijo Rubí.

-Sí, ya lo sé.- Peridot solo suspiro.- ¿Y?-

-¿Y qué?- le pregunto Rubí.

-No vinieron a decirme algo sobre el amor, o algo así.- exclamo Peridot.

-Bueno, sí. Escucha Peridot, todo el mundo se enamora tarde o temprano, y si tú quieres que Steven sienta algo por ti, tienes que cuidar y proteger ese amor, regarlo con cuidado y verlo crecer. ¿Me entiendes?- le pregunto Zafiro.

Peridot solo asintió.-Yo entiendo, entiendo que Steven y yo tenemos un amor diferente como ustedes dos.- ambas gemas solo sonrieron, Peridot solo volvió a suspirar, mientras intentaba entender todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

…

…

…

 _Existen muchos tipos en amor en el mundo, pero solo tú puedes elegir el que te corresponde y tener un amor diferente._

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el drabble de hoy. Espero les haya gustado. Y… Es bastante agotador subir dos drabbles el mismo día créanme.

Y como ya tengo sueño, y se me agotaron las palabras solo diré una cosa más: ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente drabble!

 _-yiyika1929._


	7. ¿Infantil o inmaduro?

Mis dudas sobre Steven Universe

Disclaimer: Steven Universe y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y no me pertenecen.

¡Hola compañeros y compañeras! Aquí está su amiga yiyika1929, trayéndoles el sexto drabble de mi peculiar proyecto sobre Steven Universe. Este drabble va dedicado a Daria Mizuno, y también es una respuesta para su pregunta: ¿Qué pasaría si Steven usara otra vez su cambio de forma para crecer como en su cumpleaños, y Peridot lo viera así tan ASDSFDAS *-*, cuál sería su reacción? La verdad esa es una pregunta muy interesante, yo también quisiera ver la reacción de Peridot al ver a Steven así.

¡Gracias por tu review Daria! Me gusta mucho el hecho de que muchas personas me estén apoyando con este fanfic. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, es cierto que sería muy curioso ver a un Steven "adolescente" y a Peridot juntos. Y… Bueno… Como tu pregunta está estrechamente ligada con el drabble anterior, este sexto drabble se situara justo después del anterior ¿Qué les parece? ¿Interesante? ¿No? Bueno de todas formas, será interesante. (Al menos eso espero).

En fin… En otras noticias, quisiera invitarlos a leer mi nuevo proyecto: Monopolio de amor. Una historia interesante, que, como dije en drabbles anteriores, planeaba hacer. Bueno, no dije "específicamente" de que se iba a tratar. Pero dije que iba a hacer una historia completa, y eso es justamente lo que estoy haciendo. Y… Bueno, es una historia muy buena, si quieren leerla pueden pasarse por mi perfil, o simplemente búsquenla en el buscador del sitio y les aparecerá. Actualmente solo tiene dos capítulos, pero planeo escribir más (obviamente). Así que ya saben, solo lean, cometen, dejen su review, que todo eso me demuestra que me están apoyando con la historia.

Y como ya no tengo nada más que decir les digo queeeeeeeee: ¡Aquí está el fanfic!

* * *

Drabble No. 6: ¿Infantil o inmaduro?

Tiempo: Se sitúa después del drabble anterior.

-¡Peridot!- grito un chico de pelo negro.- ¡Peridot!- volvió a gritar.- ¡Peridot! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Peridot! ¡Peridot!- el chico comenzaba a preocuparse.-Extraño… Peridot nunca se va del granero. Al menos no muy lejos. ¿Dónde podrá estar? Comienza a preocuparme.-

-¿Quién comienza a preocuparte Steven?- le pregunto una gema de piel verde, apareciendo de repente.

-Oh, nadie. Solo Pe- el pelinegro miro a la gema que le había hecho aquella pregunta. Y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Peridot.- ¡Peridot! ¿Dónde relámpagos te habías metido?- le pregunto visiblemente molesto Steven a Peridot.

-¿Relámpagos? ¿Pero no está "lloviendo"?- pregunto confundida la gema de piel verde.

-Ah.- Steven se llevó una mano a la cara, era obvio que Peridot no entendía las expresiones humanas todavía. Al menos no al 100%.-Dije relámpagos, porque estoy algo… Molesto… Con… Con…- Steven no podía terminar la frase, él sabía que si lo hacía posiblemente "heriría" un poco a Peridot.

-¿Con?- pregunto Peridot mientras alzaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos.- ¿Acaso estás enojado con Perla o con Amatista? ¿O con Garnet?-

-No. Estoy molesto con… Tigo… Contigo Peridot…- dijo por fin Steven.

-¡¿Conmigo?! ¡¿Acaso no éramos "amigos"?! ¡¿Y qué hay de nuestro "trato"?! ¡Se supone que no debe de haber enemistad entre nosotros! ¡Tenemos una alianza!- grito Peridot, era obvio que ahora era ella quien estaba enojada.

-¡Peridot!- grito Steven.-No me refiero a esa "clase" de molesto. Sino a la "otra clase" de molesto.-

-¿Ah?- exclamo Peridot, mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-Ah.- Steven volvió a llevarse una mano a la cara.-Me refiero a que estoy molesto por el hecho de que ayer me habías prometido que iríamos juntos a ver las estrellas en la playa. Y no viniste…-

-¿Estrellas?- exclamo la gema confundida. De hecho. Ahora que lo pensaba más a fondo, recordaba que luego del "incidente", de hace un par de días, le había prometido a Steven que iría a ver las estrellas en la playa con él, justo antes de que Perla y Amatista la castigaran por haberlas insultado.-Oh. Estrellas. Si, ahora que lo mencionas… Yo lo… Olvide…-

-¿Lo olvidaste?- exclamo Steven decepcionado. A Peridot no le gustó mucho esa reacción, ella le había prometido que iría, pero luego de la conversación de ayer con Rubí y Zafiro, había estado tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, que lo había olvidado por completo.- ¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?! Tú lo prometiste…-

-Sí, pero lo olvide Steven. Además estaba castigada ¿No lo recuerdas?- le dijo la gema de piel verde al chico, intentando encontrar una excusa para lo que había hecho.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente Peridot.- exclamo seriamente Steven.-Por eso mismo le había dicho a Perla que te irías un momento de tu castigo, para ver las estrellas conmigo.-

-Oh… Bueno… L-Lo podemos hacer cualquier otro día…- exclamo de forma nerviosa Peridot.- ¿N-No? ¿S-Steven?-

-Ah…- suspiro el pelinegro.-Ese no es el punto Peridot… Yo solo quería ir a ver las estrellas contigo porque… Yo… Solo… Quería pasar tiempo contigo…-

La cara de Peridot era indescriptible en ese momento, parecía estar triste, pero a la vez feliz. A la gema le gustaba mucho el hecho de que el chico sintiera algo parecido a lo que ella sentía, o al menos eso pensaba. Pero el hecho de haber roto una promesa, hacía que la gema se sintiera... Pequeña. Steven solo la miro a los ojos un momento, luego el pelinegro solo aparto la vista.

-L-Lo lamento Steven…- dijo con tristeza Peridot.-N-No fue mi intención…-

-Ya no importa Peridot.- exclamo el pelinegro.-No quiero seguir con esta discusión.-

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no estamos…? ¿Pasando tiempo juntos?- le pregunto la gema de piel verde.

-Pues no.- exclamo el chico para luego voltearse y darle la espalda a la gema.-Estamos siendo un poco… I-Infantiles con este asunto… No hay que actuar de forma i-inmadura… ¿S-Sabes a lo que me refiero Peridot?-

-S-Supongo…- exclamo la gema mientras bajaba la mirada. A ella simplemente no le gustaba ver tan serio a Steven, daba un poco de miedo… Ambos estaban tan absortos en sus pensamientos, que no se dieron cuenta cuando un az de luz envolvió al pelinegro haciendo que este creciera un poco.-S-Steven… Y-Yo…- Peridot alzo la mirada, sin embargo se sorprendió al encontrarse con algo… Diferente a lo que esperaba ver.- ¡¿S-Steven?!-

-¿Qué pasa Peridot?- exclamo el pelinegro mientras se daba la vuelta.

-T-Tu… Te vez…- el pelinegro solo alzo una ceja ante el tartamudeo de la gema.-M-Mas… Alto…-

-¿Alto?- ahí fue cuando el chico lo noto, aquella discusión no solo lo había hecho pensar que tenía que ser un poco menos infantil, también había hecho que su gema lo hiciera crecer… Un poco… Aquella situación se parecía mucho a lo que había sucedido en su cumpleaños.

-T-Te vez… U-Un poco más… A-Apuesto.- exclamo Peridot. Aquella frase había hecho que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un leve tono azul. La gema simplemente aparto la mirada, para que el chico no se diera cuenta que ella estaba "sonrojada".

-P-Peridot… T-Tu… ¿A-acaso dijiste que me veo…?-

-¡¿Qué?!- lo interrumpió la gema.- ¡¿Acaso lo que dije es…?! ¿Infantil o inmaduro?-

…

…

…

 _A veces una discusión con alguien a quien estimas mucho hace que te preguntes: ¿Acaso soy…? ¿Infantil o inmaduro?_

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el drabble de hoy. Espero les haya gustado. Y ya saben. Dejen su review. Ya que estos me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, y a seguir inspirada cuando escribo mis historias. Y… Además, les tengo una noticia: Estoy en temporada de exámenes y muy pronto tendré mis vacaciones de medio trimestre. Así que tendré más tiempo para actualizar mis fanfics ¿Qué les parece? Bueno ¿No?

Y como eso es todo por hoy. Les digo que: ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente drabble!

 _-yiyika1929._


	8. ¡Especial!

Mis dudas sobre Steven Universe

Disclaimer: Steven Universe y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y no me pertenecen.

¡Hola señores y señoras! Aquí está su amiga yiyika1929, trayéndoles el séptimo y el octavo drabble de mi peculiar proyecto sobre Steven Universe. Estos drabbles van dedicados a Cintriux, y también es una respuesta para sus preguntas: ¿Qué pasará cuando Steven libere la gema que León tiene en su melena? Creo que esa pregunta está muy difícil... entonces: ¿Cómo reaccionarán las gemas al encontrar a Jasper? xD Esa pregunta esta mejor... ¿no crees? ;) Bueno en realidad la primera pregunta esta algo difícil, nadie sabe lo que pasara cuando Steven libere la gema que León tiene en su melena… ni siquiera yo…

Aunque… yo prefiero pensar que se trata de Rose Cuarzo y… ¡ups! Ya empezaba a divagar, pero en fin, esa pregunta prefiero dejársela a Rebecca Sugar. Después de todo, ella es la creadora de la serie. Ella es la única que puede decir que es cierto y que no, después de todo el origen de León es un tanto… desconocido… Además: Existen muchas teorías sobre el origen de León, su parentesco con Rose Cuarzo, y sus poderes… ¿Sera acaso que León era la mascota de Rose Cuarzo? Y si es así: ¿Cómo lo encontró o conoció Rose? Nadie lo sabe… ¿O sí? Nunca se sabe…

Peeero: En cuanto a la otra pregunta… yo diría que sí es algo… interesante… Después de todo: En uno de los drabbles anteriores, Garnet estuvo hablando con Jasper… solo faltan Perla y Amatista… Pero… tengo en mente otro plan… que descubrirán al leer _los_ drabbles de hoy. Así que antes de irme, debo decir que: ¡Gracias por tu review Cintriux! Me alegra mucho saber que les gusta mi "pequeño proyecto", aunque me parece que ya no es tan pequeño.

Y como me pase con mis notas de autora les digo que: ¡Aquí está el fanfic!

* * *

 **¡Especial!: Dos drabbles por el precio de uno**

Drabble No. 7: ¿Me recuerdas?

Tiempo: Se sitúa después de León 3, el video.

¿? Pov

Siempre me ha gustado visitar el desierto durante las noches… me provoca una sensación de paz que no he sentido en años… al menos no desde que _ella_ se fue…

Luego de su partida vague por este sitio durante… la verdad no sé por cuanto tiempo estuve aquí, pero eso no importa ahora. Durante mucho tiempo estuve perdido en este desierto, triste y sin ideas de cómo seguir con mi vida…

Ahí fue cuando lo conocí. Al hijo de mi antigua amiga y compañera. Steven Universe es su nombre. Su optimismo y honestidad me recordaban un poco a _ella_. Quizá fue por eso que lo seguí… porque me recordaba mucho a _ella_ … a ti…

Oh Rose… ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué, dime? ¿Acaso el que yo fuera una especie de corrupción no te gustaba? ¿Es que acaso no entiendes que mi gema esta cautiva? ¿Por qué no me liberaste? ¿Por qué Rose, porque? ¿Habrá alguien que pueda hacerlo? ¿Alguien que pueda ser capaz de entenderme? ¿Cuánto más debo esperar? ¿Cuánto?

Te extraño Rose… ¿Sabes? Yo tan solo quisiera volver a oír tu voz… tú eras… muy importante para mi…

Pero… ¿Sabes? Encontré a alguien con quien reír y llorar nuevamente. Puede que Steven sea diferente a ti, pero de todas formas lo quiero igual que a ti. Yo sé que un día él me liberara… y ese día le contare toda la verdad Rose… le contare sobre ti… sobre mi… yo soy una gema como tu Rose… yo soy como tu… deseo ser libre… deseo que alguien me libere… como tu liberaste a esa Perla…

Rose… yo… tu… ¿Acaso me escuchas?

Soy yo… _León_ … tu… acaso… ¿Recuerdas mi verdadero nombre?

Acaso… ¿Me recuerdas?

Fin del Pov

…

…

…

 _Esas dos simples palabras… puede que no tengan mucho significado para algunas personas o gemas. Pero para otros son muy importantes… ¿Acaso no deseas escuchar nuevamente la voz de alguien que estimaste mucho? Para así preguntarle: ¿Me recuerdas?_

* * *

Drabble No. 8: Un problema de profundidad.

Tiempo: Se sitúa después del drabble No. 3, una extraña charla.

-Así… que… Jasper… ¿Esta viva?- le pregunto Steven a Garnet.

-Sí, Steven. Lo está.- le respondió la fusión al pelinegro, mientras acomodaba su visor.-Y parece que esta, un poco más tranquila.-

-¿Tranquila?- pregunto Perla.

-Si Perla. Lo está.- le respondió la fusión.

-Significa que… tal vez ahora si podamos llegar al fondo del océano… sin toparnos con… los monstruos de Lapis…- exclamo en voz alta Perla.

-Podría ser Perla.- exclamo Garnet.-Solo tenemos esa opción…-

-¿Solo esa?- pregunto Amatista.- ¿Y qué hay del poder de Steven para ligar sus sueños con los de Lapis?-

-Eso ya no es una opción Amatista.- respondió Perla.-Después de todo, cada vez que entramos al sueño de Lapis, está siempre nos expulsa de él. No podemos seguir así. Sin mencionar que todo este fuerzo podría hacerle mal a Steven.-

-Oh, por mí no se preocupen chicas. Yo estoy más que bien.- respondió el pelinegro.-Además: ¿Qué tal si lo intentamos una última vez? Quizá si hablamos esta vez con Jasper, tal vez podamos convencerla de que solo tratamos de ayudarla.-

-Puede ser…- exclamo de forma reflexiva Perla.

-Tal vez…- exclamo Garnet.-Pero no creo que les agrade ver a Jasper. Lapis la tiene encadenada. Y está furiosa.-

-¿F-furiosa?- tartamudeo Perla.

-¿Encadenada?- pregunto Amatista.

-Si.- respondió Garnet. Aquella descripción de la situación de Jasper, hizo que a las dos Crystal Gems se les formara una imagen mental de alta definición.

-S-sabes Garnet. C-creo que s-sería mejor q-que no f-fuéramos por J-Jasper.- tartamudeo Perla.

-S-si.- exclamo Amatista.-N-no me p-parece buena i-idea.-

-Pues.- empezó Steven.-Creo que tenemos entre manos un problema de profundidad.-

…

…

…

 _Mucha gente tiene problemas. Pero a veces simplemente se debe de agradecer que no tienes entre manos un problema de profundidad._

* * *

 **Nota importante ¡No saltar, please!**

Bueno hasta aquí los drabbles de hoy. Espero que les hayan gustado. Y ya saben: Si les gusta mi pequeño proyecto solo dejen su review, y yo me encargo de los drabbles.

Supongo que eso es todo por hoy. Además: estoy pensando en hacer un " **mini fanfic** " si les interesa la idea, pues entonces comenten y díganme si sería una buena idea. En caso de que tenga su apoyo **el** **mini fanfic seria sobre: Fantasy Life.** **En caso de que conozcan o no el videojuego solo avísenme.**

Y como eso es todo por hoy, antes de irme les diré que: ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente drabble!

 _-yiyika1929_


	9. Nueva en la familia

Mis dudas sobre Steven Universe

Disclaimer: Steven Universe y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y no me pertenecen.

¡Hola jóvenes! Aquí vuelve su amiga yiyika1929, trayéndoles el noveno drabble de mi peculiar proyecto sobre Steven Universe. Este drabble va dedicado a **newfan** , y también es una respuesta para su pregunta: **¿Cómo reaccionarían los padres de Connie al conocer a Stevonnie?** Muy buena pregunta mi estimado amigo. La verdad es que aunque es cierto que Connie ya no le oculta nada a sus padres con respecto a su amistad con Steven, ellos no saben nada de Stevonnie… así que ver su reacción seria… muy, pero muy interesante.

Aaaaaunque: Si los padres de Connie vieran a Stevonnie… no estoy completamente segura de cómo lo tomarían. Por un lado podrían aceptarlo, y no hacer ninguna clase de "escandalo" al respecto. Por otra parte podrían no tomarlo de la mejor manera, y prohibirle a Connie ver a Steven de nuevo… pero eso ya sería algo demasiado extremo. En fin: ¡Gracias por tu review **newfan**! La verdad es que ha pasado un laaaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo desde la última vez que recibí una pregunta para hacer un nuevo drabble (y cuando digo largo no exagero); así que esa sería la razón, básicamente, del por qué no he actualizado este proyecto sobre Steven Universe en un largo tiempo.

Eeeeeeeen fin. Probablemente esté un poco oxidada en esto de: "Escribe un drabble concreto que responda a una pregunta concreta." Así que si ven un error en la trama discúlpenme, es que ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que hice esto.

Así que, para no alargar más las cosas: ¡Aquí está el fanfic!

* * *

Drabble No. 9: Nueva en la familia.

Tiempo: Se sitúa después de **Pesadilla en el hospital**.

-¿Estas segura de esto, Connie?- pregunto un chico de pelo negro, quien se encontraba cargando un tocadiscos.

-Claro que sí, Steven.- respondió una chica pelinegra, quien cargaba un disco de música clásica entre sus manos.-Le prometí a mi mamá que desde ahora iba a ser más _abierta_ con todo lo "mágico" que sucediese en mi vida. Y eso incluye a…-

-¿Stevonnie?- la interrumpió Steven.

-Si, a _ella_ también.- exclamo Connie.

La verdad era que desde lo sucedido con los dos experimentos de fusión en el hospital donde trabajaba la madre de Connie hace un par de días, las cosas no habían resultado del todo… tranquilas para la única hija de los Maheswaran. Puesto que desde entonces un único pensamiento rondaba la mente de Connie, y ese era el "asunto" con Stevonnie.

Su madre había prometido ser más abierta y menos estricta con ella, y estaba cumpliendo su promesa. ¿Por qué ella no cumpliría la suya entonces? Quizás porque tenía miedo de lo que "dijesen" sus padres después… (Sino lo gritaban a los cuatro vientos primero). Y claro, no solo se lo diría a su madre, sino también a su padre (ya que tarde o temprano lo sabría, por parte de su esposa o de su hija, claro).

Así que, para evitar cualquier inconveniente al decir la verdad, tanto Steven como Connie, habían decidido pedirle al padre del primero su tocadiscos y la pelinegra se había encargado de conseguir un disco de música… apropiado para la ocasión. Y luego de eso, ambos se encaminaron a la casa de la segunda para… bueno, a estas alturas ya era obvio lo que iban a hacer ambos después de todo, iban a "presentarles" a los señores Maheswaran a Stevonnie.

Y ahora, lo único que los separaba de un posible regaño por parte del Sr. Maheswaran y la Dra. Maheswaran, era la puerta de la casa de la pelinegra.

-¿Listo?- le pregunto Connie a su amigo.

-Listo.- respondió este, para luego abrir la puerta y entrar a la residencia.

Para suerte (o infortunio) de ambos, los padres de la pelinegra se encontraban en la sala esperando el regreso de su hija. A quien, cuando la vieron entrar por la puerta, corrieron a abrazar. Steven, por su parte, solo se quedó observando a un lado la muestra de afecto por parte de los dos adultos hacia su única hija. Luego del abrazo, y de que ambos adultos se hicieran a un lado, Connie carraspeo y les informo a sus padres que tenía algo muy _importante_ que mostrarles. O, más bien, _alguien_ muy importante que tenía que presentarles a sus padres.

Así que, siguiendo con lo planeado, Steven coloco el tocadiscos en el suelo y Connie puso el disco en este. Algo que aunque dejo intrigado a los adultos, decidieron seguir observando en silencio. Después, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a ejecutar una danza, que aunque los adultos intentaron interrumpir, ambos continuaron hasta que un az de luz los rodeo.

Lo siguiente que ambos adultos supieron era que, una chica de pelo y ojos negros, piel morena y rasgos muy parecidos a los de su hija, se encontraba mirándolos a ambos. Se quedaron estupefactos.

-H-hola.- saludo esta.-S-soy Stevonnie. L-la fusión d-de Steven y C-Connie…-

Ninguno de los dos respondió inmediatamente. Pero pasado un minuto de incomodo silencio, fue la Dra. Maheswaran la primera en hablar.

-M-mucho gusto…- exclamo esta.

-E-es un g-gusto conocerte.- dijo ahora el Sr. Maheswaran.

-Igualmente… E-esperen.- dijo Stevonnie.- ¿No están sorprendidos, o a-algo así?-

-C-claro que si.- dijo la madre de Connie.-P-pero… eres c-como… nuestra h-hija. ¿No es así?-

La fusión pareció pensarlo por un momento.-S-sí. Eso… supongo.- respondió esta.-P-pero también… soy… _Steven_ …- susurro lo último.

-O-oh…- exclamo esta vez el padre de Connie.-Pero de todas formas eres como… parte de… la f-familia.-

-E-entonces. Está bien, me a-agrada que les a-agrade.- respondió Stevonnie.-Me a-agrada ser… Nueva en la familia.-

…

…

…

 _A veces en la vida de una familia pasan cosas… muy extrañas. Pero, cuando se trata de una hija que no conocías, siempre se podrá ser… Nueva en la familia._

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el drabble de hoy. Espero les haya gustado. Y ya saben. Dejen su review. Ya que estos me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, y a seguir inspirada cuando escribo mis historias. Además, hace tiempo desde la última vez que escribía un drabble para este proyecto en específico, pero en fin, hacía mucho desde que recibí una pregunta.

Peeeeeero, como ya no tengo nada más que agregar, les digo que: ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente drabble!

 _-Yiyika1929._


	10. ¿Y sí?

Mis dudas sobre Steven Universe

Disclaimer: Steven Universe y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y no me pertenecen.

¡Hola chicos y chicas! Aquí regresa su amiga Yiyika1929, trayéndoles el decimo drabble de mi peculiar proyecto sobre Steven Universe. Este drabble va dedicado a **Lucky Ted** , y también es una respuesta para su pregunta: **¿Podrías hacer una historia de cómo hubieran sido las vidas de Greg y Rose si ellos nunca se hubieran conocido?** Una excelente pregunta. Yo en realidad nunca me había planteado eso, sino hasta ahora, cuando vi tu review. Y, en realidad, para ser sincera estoy completamente segura de que las cosas en la tierra hubieran sido MUY diferentes si aquel encuentro nunca hubiese sucedido. Para empezar, Steven nunca hubiera nacido, y sin Steven… bueno, lo más probable es que hubiera estallado otra guerra de gemas. Y en esa, verdaderamente la tierra no hubiera sobrevivido. Mucho menos… la… humanidad… o cualquier forma de vida para ser precisos.

Pero bueno, viendo el lado positivo, hubiese sido posible que Rose Cuarzo salvase a todos los fragmentos de gemas que formaban el Cluster y así impedir su formación. Posiblemente Lapis Lazúli nunca hubiera salido del espejo. Probablemente asi quizás Jasper y Peridot nunca hubieran arribado al planeta, ya que tal vez hubieran evitado los intentos de Peridot de reactivar el Kindergarten Prime. O la tierra hubiera terminado hecha añicos… quien sabe. En esta vida todo es posible después de todo. Eeeeeeeeen fin: ¡Gracias por tu review **Lucky Ted**! Y, en verdad lamento muchísimo mi ENORME tardanza en actualizar este fanfic. Porque, bueno, todos habrán notado que tarde prácticamente más de un mes y medio en responder esta pregunta… de verdad lo siento…

Y, si, sé que debería estar cumpliendo con mi promesa con los capítulos de Monopolio de amor (y que MUY probablemente me odien por no cumplirla, reitero me perdonen), pero es que… bien, bien, bien, sé que esta no será una buena excusa, peeeeeeeeeero: Tuve un par de inconvenientes el mes pasado, ya saben, comenzando un año nuevo, atendiendo un par de asuntos médicos, yendo de aquí para allá… sé que no es una buena excusa, pero, me desorganicé bastante (como estoy en mis vacaciones de verano, a la gente se le antoja salir, y pasan muchas cosas raras) con varios eventos y… paso esto. Aun asi, si pueden perdonarme, no me sentiría tan mal por haberles fallado a todos ustedes, mis lectores… de verdad lo siento.

Siguiendo con el drabble (y esperando que nadie este molesto conmigo). Para no alargarlo más: ¡Aquí está el fanfic!

* * *

Drabble No. 10: ¿Y si…?

Tiempo: Se sitúa después de **El señor Greg**.

" _ **¿Y si… Papá y mamá nunca se hubieran conocido?"**_

 _-¿Rose?- la llamo una gema de piel blanca y cabello color melocotón._

 _-¿Pasa algo, Perla?- pregunto está volteándose hacia ella._

 _-Q-quería… hablar contigo…- respondió Perla. Ambas se encontraban a la orilla del mar, después de todo el Templo donde vivían estaba construido justo detrás de una enorme colina, al lado de la cual había una playa. No por nada ese lugar se llamaba Ciudad Playa._

" _ **¿Qué hubiese sido diferente?"**_

 _-¿Señor Universe?- pregunto uno de los organizadores asomándose por la puerta del camerino del músico._

 _-¿Si?- exclamo el susodicho acercándose al chico._

 _-Le toca en 15 minutos.- ese día, como muchos otros, se estaba desarrollando un concierto en el cual el señor Universe, era la única y principal estrella del show. Y, como en muchos otros, los boletos se habían agotado._

" _ **Las cosas no serían iguales, eso es cierto."**_

 _-¿De qué quieres hablar, Perla?- pregunto amablemente Rose._

 _-S-solamente quería saber si estabas… bien.- respondió esta, mirando a la otra gema directamente a los ojos._

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto la peli rosa._

" _ **Pero… ¿Hasta qué punto hubieran variado?"**_

 _-De acuerdo.- respondió tranquilo el músico.-Dime… ¿Cuántos son?-_

 _-Miles.- respondió el chico._

 _-Siempre pasa.- exclamo el peli negro, sin un deje de sorpresa en su rostro._

" _ **¿Mamá estaría bien?"**_

 _-Últimamente te has portado un tanto… extraña.- exclamo Perla.- ¿Es por… esa gema que capturamos cuándo la encontramos en el portal de la tierra? ¿La que estaba enviando esas… cosas desde el planeta madre?-_

 _-Si…- respondió la peli rosa bajando la mirada, y volteándose nuevamente, dándole la espalda a su compañera._

 _-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la oji celeste acercándose a la mayor.-Si te pasa algo puedes decirme, Rose.-_

" _ **¿Papá sería una estrella de rock famosa?"**_

 _-Cierto, señor.- puntuó el organizador.-Bueno, debo retirarme. Lo veo después, señor.-_

 _-Ah.- el músico suspiro.-Las cosas siempre han sido asi.- exclamo el peli negro para luego darse la vuelta, y dirigirse al sofá que tenía en su camerino.-Pero… ¿De qué me quejo?- dijo este, para luego dejarse caer en el sillón.- ¡Soy famoso! ¡Tengo miles de fans! ¡Vivo en una mansión! ¡Soy rico!-_

" _ **¿Realmente las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes?"**_

 _-Solo… tengo un mal presentimiento, Perla.- respondió la líder de las Gemas de Cristal.-Eso es todo.-_

 _-Oh.- exclamo la de cabello color melocotón.-No te preocupes Rose.- dijo, para luego colgarse del cuello de la mayor, y abrazarla por la espalda.-Todo estará bien.-_

 _-Eso quisiera pensar, Perla.- exclamo la peli rosa.-Pero, sigo sintiendo que algo malo sucederá. No quiero perturbar la paz que hemos mantenido por tanto tiempo aquí en la tierra. No quisiera que los humanos también se vieran perturbados por esto.-_

 _-No la perturbaras, no los perturbaras.- respondió la oji celeste, aun sin romper el abrazo.-Todo está bien, Rose. No es como si alguna Diamante fuese a hacer algo…-_

" _ **Pero…"**_

 _ **-**_ _¡Señor Universe!- grito un organizador diferente esta vez, asomándose también por la puerta del camerino del músico.- ¡Sale en cinco minutos!- grito, para luego marcharse inmediatamente._

 _-Bien.- exclamo el susodicho levantándose del sofá, y agarrando su guitarra que se encontraba apoyada en un muro cercano a la puerta.-Es hora del show.- exclamo para luego salir por la puerta de su camerino, listo para dar un gran espectáculo a sus fans._

 _-¡Señor Universe!- grito uno de los asistentes, que siempre le ayudaba con la coreografía en sus ensayos.- ¡Suerte!-_

" _¿Y por qué no la tendría?" pensó el joven músico, quien solo saludo a su asistente. "¿Qué podría salir mal?" pensó._

" _ **¿Y si… no hubiera sido así?"**_

…

-¡Steven!- le grito Amatista desde la cocina, despertándolo al instante.- ¡Despierta ya y baja a hacerme el desayuno! ¡Tengo hambre!-

El pelinegro tan solo se talló los ojos para luego levantarse de su cama. Había tenido un sueño bastante extraño. Aunque, ya tendría tiempo para empezar en eso después. Por el momento solamente quería ir al baño a hacer lo mismo que hacia todas las mañanas, para luego cambiarse e ir a hacer el desayuno. Después de todo, no le gustaba mucho el hecho de estarle haciendo el desayuno a la gema de cabello de blanco.

" _¿Qué habrá significado ese sueño?"_ pensó el chico, antes de entrar al baño.

…

…

…

 _No todo siempre es igual. Algunas cosas están simplemente destinadas a ser como son. Otras, pueden variar. Aun asi, eso nunca evita pensar en un: ¿Y si...?_

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el drabble de hoy. Espero les haya gustado. Y, reitero: ¡Lamento mucho en verdad lo que hice, lo siento! Espero que puedan perdonarme.

Aun asi, ahora que volví, tengo muchos asuntos pendientes. Para empezar, aun les debo un drabble aquí, que espero subir hoy o mañana. Aun no sé. Además, todavía les debo los capítulos nuevos de Monopolio de amor, los cuales espero poder subir en lo que resta de la semana. Además, en lo que resta de la semana también subiré el especial de San Valentín, que tendrá lugar en el universo de Monopolio de amor, pero que no tendrá nada que ver con la trama principal, y de hecho será algo independiente, pues en realidad no reflejare los sucesos del especial en los próximos capítulos de Monopolio de amor. Espero poder empezar a subir el especial de San Valentín mañana o pasado, tal vez mañana, lo intentare. No tendrá muchos capítulos, como mínimo tres (espero).

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Y ya saben: ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente drabble!

 _-Yiyika1929._


	11. Solo un poco más

Mis dudas sobre Steven Universe

Disclaimer: Steven Universe y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y no me pertenecen.

¡Hola señores y señoras! Aquí regresa su amiga Yiyika1929, trayéndoles el undécimo drabble de mi peculiar proyecto sobre Steven Universe. Este drabble va dedicado nuevamente a **newfan** , y también es una respuesta para su pregunta: **¿Qué tal seria la convivencia rutinaria de Rubí y Zafiro con las otras gemas?** Buena pregunta. Realmente eso sería bastante difícil de ver, ya que Rubí y Zafiro se aman tanto, que son incapaces de estar un solo segundo separadas, aun así, han sido capaces de mostrar que pueden estarlo por un… determinado tiempo.

Peeeeeeeeeeero: Abecés la vida puede dar un giro de 180°, y cambiar las reglas del mundo. Así que siempre hay lugar para las sorpresas, los encuentros inesperados y las convivencias amistosas. Pero bueno: ¡Gracias por tu review **newfan**! Y, en verdad lamento mucho el haber tardado tanto en responder tu pregunta, en serio lo siento. Pero, como dije en el drabble anterior, una cosa me llevo a la otra y… bueno, termine aquí. Abecés las cosas solo pasan. También quisiera agradecer a **Lucky Ted** por su review. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!

En fin, como ya no sé qué más decir, les digo que: ¡Aquí está el fanfic!

* * *

Drabble No. 11: Solo un poco más.

Tiempo: Se sitúa después del drabble No. 1, **Convivencia familiar**.

-Quisiera que este día no terminara.- exclamo un chico de cabellos negros.- ¿De verdad ya tienen que irse?-

-Me temo que sí, Steven.- exclamo una gema de piel azul y pelo blanco.

-Y… ¿No podrían quedarse solo un poco más?- exclamo una chica de cabello negro.

-Lo siento Steven pero… no.- dijo tajante otra gema, de piel roja y cabello negro.

-Oh… ¿En serio?- menciono otra gema, esta tenía la piel morada y el cabello blanco.-Pero, nos estábamos divirtiendo tanto.-

-¡Amatista!- la regaño una gema de piel blanca y cabello color melocotón. La morada solo la ignoro al escucharla.-Agh…- gruño molesta.

-No… podrían… aunque sea… ¿Estar aquí solo un rato más?- insistió el chico.

-Lo lamento, pero…- inicio la gema de piel azul.

-… No nos gusta estar separadas.- completo la gema de piel roja. Todos callaron.

La verdad era que se la habían pasado tan bien, que deseaban repetir la experiencia que compartieron con ambas gemas, pero al parecer no había manera de convencerlas. Tendrían que esperar a que otra ocasión sin igual como aquella que vivieron ese día, se repitiera para poder verlas de nuevo, pero por ahora, era mejor dejarlas fusionarse de nuevo. Ellos solo se encontraban a las puertas del granero, rogándoles que se quedaran, pero sus esfuerzos parecieron no valer la pena.

-De acuerdo.- exclamo resignado el peli negro.

-Gracias, Steven.- dijo la gema de piel azul.-Estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver pronto.-

…

-Buenos días Perla.- saludo Steven a la gema, quien se encontraba fuera del granero revisando el motor del taladro.

-Oh, buenos días Steven.- lo saludo está de regreso.- ¿Connie ya se fue?-

-Sí, tenía que irse temprano.- respondió este, mirando al suelo.-Sus padres no querían que llegara tarde a una de sus clases de tenis.-

-Oh bien.- dijo Perla.- ¿Has visto a Amatista?-

-Creo que fue a ayudar a Peridot a traer unas piezas.- respondió el peli negro.

-Bien.- exclamo Perla.

-Y… ¿Has visto a Garnet?- pregunto el chico.

-Bueno, en realidad no.- respondió la gema de pelo color melocotón.-Pero… si he visto a Zafiro.-

-¿Zafiro?- pregunto desconcertado el peli negro. Para luego escuchar unos pasos detrás de él, se dio la vuelta y se topó cara a cara con la susodicha, quien cargaba unas piezas para el motor.

-Hola Steven.- lo saludo esta.-Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver pronto.-

-¡Waow!- exclamo felizmente el chico.- ¿Entonces, esto significa que tú y Rubí decidieron convivir un poco más con nosotros?-

-Si Steven.- respondió Zafiro.-Pero, solo un poco más. Después de hoy volveremos a fusionarnos.-

-Hasta entonces disfrutare del tiempo que pase con ustedes.- exclamo el peli negro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-De acuerdo.- exclamo la peli blanca, para después caminar hasta donde se encontraba Perla para ayudarla con el motor.

-Hey.- saludo Amatista llegando de repente al lugar, esta se encontraba cargando una enorme pieza de metal para el taladro.- ¿Qué hay?-

-Oh. ¡Hola Amatista!- la saludo de regreso Steven. Pero este sorprendió al ver que la gema morada no venía sola, junto a ella también venia Rubí, quien también se encontraba cargando una enorme pieza de metal.- ¿Rubí?-

-Hola Steven.- lo saludo la gema roja.

-Oye Steven, ¿Has visto lo fuerte que es Rubí? ¡Estoy segura de que si peleara contra cualquier monstruo lo derrotaría en menos de un segundo!- exclamo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro la gema morada.

-Neh, ¡Claro que si Amatista!- exclamo la gema roja, con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro.- ¡Podría derrotar incluso a un millón de monstruos en menos de un segundo! ¡Y con una mano atada incluso! ¡No! ¡Con las dos manos atadas incluso!-

-¡Eso sería increíble de ver, Rubí!- exclamo Amatista.- ¡Pero ha puesto a que no durarías ni un segundo contra mí!-

-¿Quieres apostar?- la reto Rubí.- ¡A puesto a que te derroto antes de que siquiera comencemos a pelear!-

-¡Oooooh!- dijo Steven, incitando más la propuesta de pelea de la gema roja.

-Oh, ¿De verdad?- exclamo Amatista soltando el pedazo de metal y poniéndolo en el suelo. Rubí, "su oponente", hizo también lo mismo.-Eso quisiera verlo.- exclamo la gema morada poniéndose en pose de batalla, e invocando su látigo de su gema.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues eso tendrás!- grito la gema roja, para después ponerse en pose de batalla también, y invocando su guantelete desde su gema.

-¡Rubí! ¡Amatista!- les grito Perla a modo de regaño. Ambas gemas la ignoraron, y regresaron a su "pelea".

-Pelear no es necesario.- les dijo esta vez Zafiro, las dos gemas la voltearon a ver, pero inmediatamente regresaron a lo suyo.-Además, lo que hacen es solo un juego. Ustedes nunca pelearían.-

Ambas gemas no le hicieron mucho caso a lo que la peli blanca dijo. Así que Perla opto por hacer que pararan aquella "pelea" a su manera.

-¡Dejen eso y ayúdennos con el taladro!- les grito la de cabello color melocotón.

-Ash, bien.- dijo resignada Amatista, esfumando su arma y abandonando su pose de batalla, al igual que Rubí.

-Vamos Perla, solo nos divertíamos.- le dijo la gema roja. Perla solo la ignoro y regreso a su trabajo, a la oji celeste no le gustaban esa clase de distracciones.

Rubí solo gruño ante la reacción de la gema blanca. Así que decidió sugerirle a Amatista y a Steven que fueran a buscar el resto de las piezas para ya no seguir junto a la "regañona" de Perla, ambos accedieron, pero antes de que pudieran irse, Zafiro les dijo algo.

-No es necesario que vayan, Peridot ya viene hacia acá con el resto de las piezas.- les dijo la gema azul, era obvio que la visión futura de esta tuvo algo que ver.

-¿Peridot, enserio?- le dijo la gema morada, Zafiro solo asintió.

A partir de entonces Amatista decidió entablar una nueva conversación con Rubí, a la que se sumó tiempo después Steven. Perla y Zafiro siguieron trabajando en el motor.

Todo estuvo tranquilo, hasta que todos escucharon un montón de piezas caer al suelo, cortesía del enorme sobresalto que tuvo Peridot al ver que Garnet se había des fusionado. Y aunque todos tuvieron que explicarle a la gema verde lo sucedido. Para Steven todo eso paso a segundo plano, puesto que lo más grato para él aquel día, fue el pasar tan solo un poco más de tiempo con Rubí y Zafiro.

…

…

…

 _El tiempo es algo muy preciado, y los momentos que se pasan con las personas que uno quiere son aún más preciados. Sin embargo, el tiempo puede volverse abecés tedioso con la rutina. Pero siempre que pasas "solo un poco más" de tiempo con la gente que quieres, la rutina siempre pasa a segundo plano._

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el drabble de hoy. Espero les haya gustado. Y lamento haber tardado tres días más en subirlo. Pero es que estuve pensando vario tiempo como hacer este drabble, y no pude encontrar como terminarlo hasta hoy, lo siento mucho en verdad por la espera.

Ahora, sobre el especial de San Valentín, debería estarlo subiendo hoy o mañana (espero que pueda hoy), lamento el retraso, pero espero que les agrade el especial, y pueden pasar a leerlo si gustan en cuanto este publicado. Como dije en el drabble anterior tendrá, mínimo, tres capítulos o quizás menos (o más, quien sabe).

En fin, para no alargar las cosas, me gustaría decirles que: ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente drabble!

 _-Yiyika1929._


End file.
